Found
by btiger
Summary: Hermione's always felt different from the others but what if she finally learns about who she is and finds love on the way, will she finally be happy or will she run? What about the new prophecy and the upcoming war? New ties are made while some are broken. Bellamione with Dark Lord/Hermione paternal relationship
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story will be AUish and the characters might be OOC. Also the first few chapters are here to set up the story. There might be sensitive topics in this story so I might bump the rating up but for now it's a T and I'll put warnings if there are. This is my first fanfic and I'm running out of Bellamione stories to read so I decided to try writing one. Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I owe nothing but the story plot and the mistakes here. Everything else is owned by the lovely and brilliant J.K. Rowling**

A dark figure was sitting surrounded by Death Eaters as silence pervades the room. It was then suddenly broken by the footsteps of a lone figure with hurried steps who bowed to his master and sat down to his left.

"I'm sorry I'm late My Lord, you know how difficult it is to sneak out of the castle especially with that Potter boy telling everyone you are back," says the recently sat figure.

"None to be sorry about Severus," replied the Dark Lord.

"I think it's time that I tell you all a hidden secret as I need something from all of you and I trust that you will all do as I say."

"Of course My Lord, whatever it is," muttered Bellatrix.

"During the first war there was a prophecy made, not the one about me and Potter but one of another that can change the tide of the war, of a girl and her other half to be exact. I was there when the prophecy was first foretold.

'A girl born from the darkest of soul

Abducted by its adversary and covered in mud

Shall find its mate as its sire's right

Both spirits reincarnated

From the darkest witch of its time

And a woman turned captured queen

Two kings fight for both

One using deceit, the other with what was stolen

Reunited souls lead victory

To a world forever changed'

I know the identity of the girl but we have to be careful of our actions for may as well lead to our downfall."

"I-if I ma-may ask M-my L-lord,, w-who is th-the girl?" asked the rat, Peter Pettigrew.

The Dark Lord said, "The girl is my daughter or as you all know her, Hermione Granger." Everyone in the room was shocked at what they heard. "And you, my dear Bella, are her mate." He saw that his comrades were too stunned to even talk so he uttered "I know this information must be a shock to all of you but I'll tell you what happened and what I know. I had a brief affair with Amelie Burke during the first wizarding war and told her to hide when we knew she was of a child. She successfully evaded getting caught and gave birth to Hermione Adrienne Riddle till a group of aurors found and killed her. Moody took Hermione to Dumbledore and he gave the Grangers fake memories and arranged everything to make it look like Hermione was a muggleborn. I knew she was my daughter when I first saw her through Quirrell during the time I was at Hogwarts her first year and knew Bellatrix is her soulmate due to her already being my second in command. That is all I know but right now I need Severus to somehow convince my daughter to come here. We need her on our side for us to win against Dumbledore. Rookwood, I need you to collect all the information about Hermione. Rodolphus file for divorce with our dear Bella here and Lucius-"

"My Lord, why do I have to divorce my wife? I-"

"Because it is vital for my plans and you, Rod, will do as I say."

"Yes My Lord," mumbled Rodolphus while thinking about all the Black inheritance that was taken away from him. "Lucius help Rookwood and make the divorce process go as fast as you can. You are all dismissed," uttered the Dark Lord, breaking the younger Lestrange's brooding.

/

Hermione was in her little haven at the library which she found last year when Harry and Ron's tiff finally made her snap. She was writing a letter to Fleur as they've gotten closer when she found the quarter veela in her little place and found out that they had more in common than they thought. The veela became like an older sister to her during the times they've spent with each other as she was the only one Hermione felt comfortable telling about her sexuality and her loneliness. Fleur was very helpful and didn't judge her when she was trying to come to terms with her preference of the fairer sex. She also understood how lonely it was being different from others and was one of the only friends she had who made her feel like she didn't have to dumb herself down to have a proper conversation, who cares about intellectual conversations rather than quidditch. Harry and Ron were always closer to each other and she was always the know it all. She may be surrounded by people but she feels as if she's alone till Fleur. She doesn't have to feel bad for spending too much like when she's with Ron as the Weasleys are paupers or feel bad that she's lived with parents who earn a good sum of money so she didn't have to worry about not having enough money while he gets his brothers' pass me downs and is not able to buy whatever he wants.

The booming sound of a book falling and Madam Pince screaming at a student to get out woke Hermione from her thoughts. She looked down at what she has written and deemed it good to send. She packed her things up and went to the owlery to send the letter then walked to the great hall and sat with her friends. There she found Harry complaining to Ron and Neville about the gossips and stares that he's been getting since he told everyone that He is back and about their despicable DADA teacher, if anyone can even call her that. She felt someone watching her so she looked around and her eyes connected with the culprit's. Dumbledore then broke the eye contact and started conversing with Professor McGonagall making Hermione wonder what that was about as she turned her attention back to her friends. What she didn't see was Severus staring and seeing the whole interaction.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the mistakes. Everything else is owned by JKR.**

* * *

Whispers can be heard as three Hogwarts students walk to their next class but was interrupted by a group wearing green and black robes lead by a guy with platinum blonde hair.

"Look who it is the boy who lived to fucking whine and his weasel."

"Sod off you Ferret," Sneered Ron "or I'll-"

"You'll what? Huh? You can't do anything Weasel, literally," taunted Malfoy

"Ron he's not worth it, let it go," said Hermione while Harry was silently fuming when he suddenly drew out his wand and yelled "Cant-" but was interrupted by a very familiar voice saying, "Mr. Potter what do you think you're doing?"

"Professor, Malfoy sta-"

"I wasn't talking to you Mr. Weasley, 100 points from Gryffindor for trying to attack a fellow student and another 5 points for interrupting a Professor when talking. Mr. Potter you come with me and Ms. Granger you have detention this whole week starting tomorrow for not trying to stop the fight," interrupted Professor Snape.

"But Prof-"

"No buts Ms. Granger or I will add another week."

"Yes Professor," said Hermione reluctantly

"The rest of you get to class," muttered Severus and walked away with Harry following behind him.

"Sorry Granger," whispered Draco as he walked away, presumably going to class, leaving Hermione and Ron slack jawed.

"Did he just?"

"What the bloody hell was that about Mione? You didn't even try to defend us and what was that with Malfoy? You're shagging him ar-" he was then interrupted by a slap from a fuming Hermione who then stomped her way to class leaving Ron alone in the courtyard.

* * *

Hermione reluctantly walked the opposite way of most students as it is the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and because today is the first day of her detention with Professor Snape. She stopped in front of the Potions Master's class and knocked. She came in when the door opened and found him sitting and with papers piled up his table.

"Ah Miss Granger, right on time," the Professor looked up as the door closed. He then swished his wand and the table cleared itself out while he stood up and took a quill then told her to hold it. She reluctantly held it and the next thing she knew there was a swirling feeling that made her sick to the stomach.

When she felt herself land horizontally on the ground, she stood up queasily and saw that she was standing on a gravel driveway facing a grim looking manor. She saw a huge hedge with peacocks on top, forming a wall till it met a pair of wrought-iron gates. The stoic professor did some sort of salute and the door opened letting them in. The professor grabbed her forearm and lead her to the front door, which opened by itself, into a long, dark hallway that had various different portraits, all of which clued her in as to where they are, the Malfoy Manor. She struggled hard to try and get out of her professor's grip but to no avail. They ended up standing in front of a bronze handled door and the professor opened it leading them to a huge room with Bellatrix and a man who looked tall with pale skin, jet black hair and dark brown eyes that looked more black than brown.

"My Lord," bowed Snape and he lead the petrified girl to sit. Her eyes were pulled to the only other woman in the room and for some reason found herself intrigued and captivated by the curly haired Death Eater but forced herself to look at the man Professor Snape called his lord. Hermione tried to hide her confusion considering that everyone described Him to be noseless, hairless, with bloodshot eyes but the figure in front of her was far from what she expected He would look like.

"That is a charm that I have created, my dear," His voice interrupted her thoughts. Damn legilimens she thought. She snapped out of her thoughts and remembered she had her wand.

"Stupefy!" she yelled but the dark wizard deflected it like it was nothing.

"Petrificus totalus!" she tried again but He just blocked the spell again. This went on till Hermione was tired from all the spells she has tried and finally the dark lord stopped her by using accio to get her wand. He told her to sit and seeing that there's nothing she can do, did as she was told. He accioed a folder in front of her and said, "I know that you are wondering why you're here and your answers are in front of you."

She tentatively opened the folder in front of her and gasped out loud. She saw an adoption paper, more specifically her adoption paper. She looked up for explanation and He said, "You are my daughter, Hermione Adrienne Riddle."

"No, NO! You're lying! I'm a muggleborn and my parents are Monica and Wendell Granger!" shouted a distressed Hermione. She started crying and her breaths started becoming shorter as panic and anxiety starts seeping in.

"My dear calm down or you'll have a panic attack. Breathe in and out, in and out," said Voldemort while his Death Eaters sat stunned by how much the girl tried to defy their lord and lived but Bellatrix broke free from her astonishment and slowly approached the girl who she felt the need to calm down. She took the girl in her arms and whispered assurance that everything's fine to the panicking girl. Slowly Hermione calmed down and was surprised at how safe she felt in the female Death Eater's arms.

"I'm sorry for all the sudden information but I doubt nothing can prepare anyone about finding out about their true parentage, more or less that one of their parent was me. I know that you are a logical being as is your mother so I'll have Severus do a blood test that will confirm that I am your father and if that does nothing to convince you then I have a pensieve and memories that will prove to you what happened."

"Hermione please just agree, I won't let anything happen to you," assured the dark haired Death Eater. For some reason the assurance made Hermione agree to do what the Dark Lord asks of her and she finds herself cutting her finger for blood along with Him.

Severus already had the potion brewed as the two were having a one sided duel and the only missing ingredient were the two people's drops of blood.

"Now if the liquid in this cauldron turn white then it means that you are the Dark Lord's daughter and if it stays the same yellow color then it means you're not," said the Potions Master

The people in the room waited as the blood drops were added and suddenly the potion turned a blinding white color. Hermione couldn't believe it but the proof was in front of her.

"But how- what- I-" She stuttered.

"I know that this is hard to take in and there are still so many things we need to talk about so do you want me to let you go and give you time to think about things or-"

"No, I'd like for you to tell me all you need to," she then remembered who she was talking to and added with a little tremble to her voice, "That is if you're fine with it."

"That is fine my daughter and you don't have to be afraid of me," He replied to her.

"That's kind of a hard thing to do when everything that I've heard about you was that you are a ruthless killer," she muttered.

"You are right but I can assure you that I won't hurt you. Now onto the answers that you have been waiting for. You were born on August 25, 1979, and we hid you from everyone but your mother was found by aurors and was killed while Moody took you. I saw everything because I sent your mother with protection and he showed me his memories but he's long gone now," His eyes darken at that but continued, "Dumbledore may have taken you from me but he doesn't know about your prophecy."

"Wha-what prophecy?" The Dark Lord then explained everything he knew and by the end of it Hermione felt a headache coming.

"Is that why I feel this connection with Bellatrix? What would Dumbledore even want with me for him to take me away from you? And what do you want with me?"

"Yes, that is your bond strengthening and it will only grow stronger. I would guess that the old bat wants you just because of the fact that you are my daughter and he thinks that you'll be the next Dark Lord if I perish. Also, from the way he's been manipulating you, he wants you to be friends with Potter so that you will protect him with your life with the Weasley boy. He needs you to survive my dear, the boy doesn't know a trap even if it says that it's a trap because he's so convinced that he is the sole savior of the wizarding world and the old man just feeds his ego. As for me, I just want you on my side."

"Why would I want to be on your side when you-" Hermione was then interrupted by her father's pet snake hissing at her.

"Don't worry Nagini, I do not mind. Continue my dear."

"You use unforgivables on both your followers and anyone who defies you, you fight for inequality, you're gonna kill my friends, and I'm known to be a muggleborn to everyone so why would I want to join you?"

"I only use unforgivables when they truly deserve it because unlike the rumors you've been told, I rarely harm my followers, usually when they do

something foolish that will cost me a lot, and I only use it against those who defy me. You can't say the same for the Order because you don't know what they've done with people they think are my followers or people who we make them think are with me. Yes, I will have to kill your friends but what do you think they'll do when they know about your true parentage? Are you so sure that they will not treat you differently? Even now they don't know the real you because you feel different from them, I can feel it in you. Here we tell you the truth and the truth only unlike the Order and all their secrets. You will know who despises you and who you can trust on my side while there, do you really know who you can trust with your life on their side? I fight for power because power gives you the means to change things. Tell me, has the Order or the Ministry changed anything since after the first war? People with creature blood and muggleborns are still treated unfairly. You are the only 'muggleborn' they know and is in the Order, is that what you call equality? Everybody in my inner circle knows that I am a half-blood born in a muggle orphanage. Dumbledore probably didn't tell you that didn't he? I bet he also didn't tell you that every summer I was sent back to that wretched place and that I was bullied and beaten because I was different from them. He didn't tell you that Severus was beaten by his filthy muggle father because of his magic and that most of the parents of my inner circle were monsters because of their expectations for their kids to be nothing but perfect and above everyone. Dumbledore knew all that yet he let us all go back every summer to our personal hellhole. He's doing the same with the Potter boy. He could've found a better family to take care of Harry but he chose to give them to the Dursleys who also starves, abuses, and makes him their personal house elf living under the stairs and he makes him go back there every summer like all of us. For what? Your light side isn't as good as they perceive themselves to be my dear. Dumbledore has always believed that the dark cannot love and that everything he does is ok as long as it's for the greater good and that all we care about is power but we also do this to protect the future generation from all the discrimination just for being different. Dumbledore himself is a power hungry bastard. Why do you think he stayed being a teacher at Hogwarts? It's his way of trying to stay away from having power but that didn't stop him. He still has power with the Order, the Ministry, Hogwarts. There is no light or dark, just yourself." His answer stunned Hermione and made her really think about everything that her father said.

"Fa-Father, I didn't know. I-I'm sorry that all of you had to endure that." she uttered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for my dear. Dumbledore isn't the man who you think he is and I need you to be careful with him. I also need you to be trained in occlumency as you know how the old geezer is great at legilimency so Severus will teach you. I also want you to be trained at dueling even though I know you might not know what side you want to fight for." He took something out from his robe and a silver snake was curled around on His palm. "I'd like you to have this as a protection. It was your mother's but she gave it to me and now I'm passing it to you. I'd like to think that she'd want you to have it." Hermione was touched by the gesture and her eyes watered a bit as she said thank you to her father and the snake slithered towards her and coiled itself on her forearm to form a bracelet.

"That bracelet can also be used as a form of communication. You just need to rub it and say what you need or rub it thrice if you need help and someone will come to aide you."

"Wait, if you're my father then why did the basilisk petrify me and I don't know parseltongue? Or the fact that I'm in Gryffindor not Slytherin?"

"I believe that Albus has put a charm on you that prevented anyone else from finding out about your connection to me till you yourself knew that about yourself. I also believe that he did something to the Sorting Hat for you to be put in Gryffindor and not your rightful house, Slytherin. I'll leave you to your mate and Severus as I have probably overwhelmed you with all the information I gave you." With that her father walked out the room and left her with the two.

"Granger we will have to talk to Dumbledore about you finding out about your parentage and have him to agree to you spending your time here but do not mention anything about Bellatrix or the prophecy you got it? Also you are going to be spending detention everyday with me till I say so for me to be able to train you."

"But detention?! You already ruined my no detention streak!"

"Exactly, it's already ruined so no point in trying to save it." said the Potions Master with a tiny hint of a smirk on his lips. Bellatrix chuckled at what

the professor said and agreed, "He's got you there love. No point trying to save what's ruined." Hermione was left with rosy cheeks and no one to help her.

"Aww love, you look so cute when pouting," said Bella while wrapping an arm over her shoulder. Hermione caught herself pouting and stopped making her more embarrassed as the oldest of the two death eaters make fun of her. She realized that she has only really felt at ease like this with Fleur. Bellatrix, Professor Snape, and even his father wasn't like what everyone says they are. Hermione wondered what else isn't what they seem to be.

"Well I need to inform our lord about our plans to tell Dumbledore so I'll be back in a bit."

That left the soulmates alone together. Hermione suddenly felt shy and said "So…" The two met each other's eyes and both women had to tell themselves to breathe as they explore the other's face with their eyes.

"You look beautiful," Bellatrix blurted out and a subtle rosy hue appeared on her cheeks. Hermione profusely blushed at the compliment as only a handful of people thought she was beautiful. Most just thought of her as a know it all that follows the boy who lived around everywhere.

"Thanks," she replied, "So are you. I thought that you'd be more...uh,"

"Unhinged? Crazy?" chuckled the Death Eater. The bushy haired student just blushed more. "That's just a facade my kitten."

"I don't know what's going to happen now but aren't you married?" Hermione then thought to herself, stupid, why did you frickin' blurt that out.

"You're not stupid my dear and it's fine to say fuckin' you know but to answer your question, yes I am married but me and that bastard of a man are on the process of getting a divorce."

"I really need to strengthen my walls if I'm to be around all of you," muttered Hermione but was strangely happy that the other was divorcing her husband. The two talked about different things until the topic became about their life during Hogwarts and at home.

"I'm sorry that you had to endure all the things you did from your parents. I think it's brave of you to protect your sisters though even if that means it's you getting punished," Hermione said as she hugged Bellatrix.

"You have nothing to be sorry about kitten. It's those bloody monsters who called themselves parents' fault and not yours. I'm just glad that the old shit of a headmaster ended up giving you to loving parents." She said as she cupped Hermione's face. She saw the girl look at her plump, red lips as her eyes also landed on the other girl's own lips. She looked up and met Hermione's eyes as her little kitten inched closer. She closed the gap and felt everything else melt away. Bellatrix felt Hermione tangle her hands to the oldest Black's curly mane as their lips moved tenderly against each other. The kiss only ended when oxygen became a problem and as she was pulling away, Bellatrix nibbled the younger girl's lower lips and sucked at it before fully letting go.

"Wow," said Hermione. The two stayed silently wrapped in each other's arms but it was broken when the Potions Master cleared his throat saying,

"Miss Granger we need to go now."

"I'll owl you my little kitten," Bellatrix said and pecked Hermione on her forehead before stepping out of the hug. It was surprisingly hard to let go of Bella even though they just met today, it seems that the bond is starting to form and strengthen. Professor Snape took Hermione's forearm as she gave her mate a goodbye smile before feeling the familiar swirling feeling and was gone.

* * *

Snape and Hermione apparated to Hogsmeade and trekked back to the castle to go to the Headmaster's office. Once they were there she heard her professor mutter the password, Fizzing Whizbees, and the entrance opened before their eyes. Inside they found the Headmaster talking to the Transfigurations Professor but stopped when they heard the steps of the two. Both turned to the newcomers in the room and Dumbledore asked, "What can I help you with?"

"I need you both here to take a secret keeper oath before anything else is said."

"Severus why is it needed?" replied Professor McGonagall.

"Because this is sensitive information that nobody else needs to get a wind of anytime soon." Curiosity got the better of both professors and took a secret keeper oath. After the other was finished Snape revealed, "She knows about her connection with the Dark Lord."

"Albus what is he talking about," said McGonagall and he replied, "Hermione is Tom's daughter."

"How is that possible? How did no one know?"

"I caught wind that He had an offspring and luckily found Hermione with her mother. Her mother was found to be dead so the aurors gave the child to me and I in turn gave Hermione a home. I didn't tell anyone because I thought she'd be in danger if anyone found out. Severus how did you know about this and what happened?" he asked. As Hermione and Severus heard this, they both became confused as to which one is telling the truth and Severus thought to himself that he had to investigate more about what the two master manipulators had planned.

"One of His followers took her to Him. I was called and found her in the room then proceeded to tell everyone in the inner circle and Ms. Granger about it. He had me brew a blood potion which revealed that He was not lying. He wants her in His side."

"Now tell me Severus, why would Tom go through all this trouble just to get her when He doesn't even know if she'll switch sides?"

"He cares about her although he hasn't told anyone anything else."

"I doubt that He is capable to love anyone as is anyone in his circle and, no offence Ms. Granger, but Tom doesn't care about anyone but himself." Hermione wanted to interrupt and say that it's Riddle not Granger but refrained herself from doing so lest she make Dumbledore think she's a traitor while Minerva and Severus both didn't believe about Tom or the inner circle being incapable to love or care about anything but themselves and blood purity.

"I want to be able to visit Malfoy Manor and be able to spend vacations there if I want to." She said

"Ms. Granger I'm afraid that it's too dangerous for you to do that."

"Really? I've been in danger since my first year Professor! I'm already in too deep ever since I became friends with Harry. We fought a troll and went after the Philosopher's Stone our first year, Salazar Slytherin's basilisk during our second, werewolves and an azkaban escapee during our third year, and is one of the people who will be in the middle of the upcoming war weather I like it or not. I'm already in danger by connection and considering recent developments I'll be in more danger so shouldn't I at least get to know who my parents are?!"

"As much as I don't like it Albus, she's right. She deserves to at least get to know her father even if it's Tom." sighed Minerva, not liking that her favorite student will be put in danger but knows that the choice isn't hers.

"And she will be put in more dangerous situations anyway considering that she is one third of the trouble magnets," added Severus.

"Fine but I will have you trained by Severus and Minerva. He wants you on his side so He'll give you at least some information. I want you to be a spy for the Order."

"Albus!" said McGonagall.

"I am merely seizing the opportunity here," retorted the Headmaster

"I will agree to being a spy but I have some conditions. You have to take the unbreakable vow that I will be able to spend vacations and breaks at Malfoy Manor if I wish to and I will not be forced to do anything that I don't want to by you or any members of the Order that deals with me being a spy."

"I agree, Severus will you perform the Unbreakable Vow on us," Dumbledore ordered more than asked. As soon as everything was done Dumbledore said, "Hermione, it will be announced that you will be Minerva's apprentice and she will teach you how to duel with Severus and he will also teach you Occlumency."

"Miss Granger I would like for you to meet me and Severus in my classroom during your free period and after all your classes have ended."

"Severus will you escort Miss Granger back to her dorm as it is quite late already," ordered the Headmaster.

"Of course," sneered Professor Snape in disdain.

Hermione was ushered out by Snape to the front of the Fat Lady and as he was walking to go back to his office Hermione timidly asked, "Professor? How come Professor Dumbledore didn't know that I was lying when he's a master at legilimency?"

"I assume that it's because of the bracelet that was given to you by your father. Although I doubt it would prevent him from seeing your thoughts forever, which is why He wants you to learn to strengthen your walls." Snape moved to walk back to his office but stopped when he heard her say, "Oh, um, thanks professor and...see you tomorrow." As soon as he heard his student go in, he sighed in confusion and frustration. What am I going to do? He thought to himself as he walked to his office trying to figure out what he was going to do.

TBC


End file.
